Best Friends and Siblings
by StormQuinn56
Summary: Seira is disowned and the Haneoka family happily takes her in! Seira's mentality is damaged and she reverts to 5 year old girl in a teenage body mentally. Because of this, Meimi becomes a protective and responsible older sibling. Can Meimi help Seira?
1. Disowned and A New Family!

**This is another Saint Tail Fanfiction! Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Disowned By Her Family**

Meimi and Seira was talking about Meimi's Saint Tail duties. "Oh, Seira-chan, I want to meet your family!" Meimi says, happily. At this, Seira flinched. And very violently, as well. Seira's neighbors winced because they heard her screaming very night. "Is something wrong?" Meimi asked, worried. Seira then laughed nervously.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong, Meimi-chan." Seira says, looking around nervously. Meimi still wasn't convinced.

"Well, then, let's meet your family." Meimi says, gently taking Seira's arm as she tugged her along. After a few minutes, Meimi's patience was running out and very quickly. When she stopped tugging her best friend along, she dropped her arm and she looked at Seira with angry, concerned eyes. "Tell. Me. What. Is. Wrong." She says with a hint of a growl. Seira looked at everything except Meimi and Meimi sighed. She placed her hand under Seira's chin and she forced her to look at her.

"Kaa-san's hits me everyday. Tou-san force himself on me everynight." Seira confessed. With this new information, Meimi growled. _So, that's why she dodges the questions about her parents._ She thought.

"Oh god, Seira, that's wrong! Your parents are supposed to protect and love you, not that!" Meimi tells Seira.

"While they taught me how to make sprays that I give to you, they hurt me and once Kaa-san forced me to sleep with her. And she's worse than Tou-san! Meimi, I rather be with you and your parents." Seira cried to Meimi. _Her mother raped her?_ Meimi thought. Meimi shook herself out of her thoughts and she walked up to the door, scaring Seira.

"Seira, if they do anything to you, I am getting you out of here. No questions asked." Meimi tells Seira. Seira nodded. Meimi sighed and she knocked on the door. Seira's mother answered the door. Meimi gave the woman a fake smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Mimori." Meimi tells the woman. _Ugh, god, I wanna gag!_ She thought.

"Hello, child." Mrs. Mimori greeted Meimi. "Where's that girl? I need to tell her something." She told Meimi. Meimi gently grabbed Seira's hand and she pulled her to her mother.

"H-Hello, Kaa-san." Seira greeted. Mrs. Mimori smirked and she kissed Seira on her lips and Seira panicked. Seira tried to stop her mother, but her mother was stronger than her. Meimi looked disturbed. Mrs. Mimori broke the kiss and she pushed Seira towards Meimi. Meimi quickly caught her.

"Hey you, what the big fucking idea?" She shouted. Mrs. Mimori chuckled.

"She's not my daughter anymore. You can have her. She doesn't the name Mimori. Isn't that right, dear?" Mrs. Mimori asked her husband and her lover. Said man come to the door. He looked at Seira and he held out his hand to stroke her, but Meimi pulled Seira away from him. He smirked.

"Yeah, she's pitiful. Well, she's good in bed. Obedient and submissive." He looked at his wife and they laughed. Meimi growled when Seira started crying.

"Fucking bastards." Meimi swore at them. The man whistled.

"You've got quite the language." He tells Meimi. Meimi shot her middle finger at him and she picked up Seira. She walked Seira to her real home.

When Meimi got home, Eimi and Genichiro greeted her and they were shocked when they saw Seira crying up a storm. "What happened?" Eimi asked. She took Seira out of Meimi's arms and she hugged her. Genichiro took note of Meimi's anger.

"Her hellish parents happened." Meimi growled. Eimi frowned. _She pissed. Whatever they did to Seira must be unforgivable._ Eimi thought.

"What did they do?" Genichiro asked.

"They abused her, slept with her and they disowned her!" Meimi shouted. Eimi looked at Seira and Meimi in shock.

"T-They disowned, but what did she ever do to them?" Eimi asked.

Genichiro hugged Seira and Seira flinched because it was a man, not her best friend who was hugging her. "No! Let go! I want Meimi-chan to hug me." Genichiro let Seira go and she ran into kitchen. Eimi didn't care where she went. Seira wasn't going to destroy anything.

"Nothing. Adopt her, so she can be my sister!" Meimi pleaded with Eimi.

"Of course, Meimi. I wasn't going to let Seira leave!" Eimi told her daughter.

"Thank you! I wanted this. Seira wanted this as well." Meimi tells her mother.

So, Eimi and Genichiro adopted Seira as their foster daughter and Meimi acted like an older sister, despite the fact that Seira was 4 months older than her. And all of this happened on a Friday. Now it was Monday, and Seira was a nervous wreak. She couldn't calm down. Meimi was trying so hard to help Seira, but she finally pulled the girl into a hug. As soon as Meimi hugged her, Seira calmed down.

"Meimi-nee." Seira whispered. Meimi frowned at the smaller girl's form.

"There, now. Are you ready?" Meimi asked. Seira nodded her head. "Good." Meimi got off the couch and she held out her hand. Seira tilted her head to the side. Meimi had to look up. _Too cute! Her mentality reverted to a 5 year old. The doctor said that it was normal, considering the situation. It's like having a 5 year old younger sister._ Meimi thought. Seira slowly, but surely, put her hand in Meimi's hand.

 **Please enjoy!**


	2. 5 Year Old Mentality!

**This is the second chapter! Please enjoy!**

Meimi was walking Seira to school. Meimi didn't mind and Seira was acting exactly like a 5 year old. Curious and prone to danger. "Nee-chan?" Seira called Meimi.

"Yes?" Meimi answered. She looked at Seira.

"How can I do middle school work?" She asked innocently. Meimi was about to answer and then she gasped. _SHIT! Her mentality makes her believes that she's a 5 year old!_ Meimi panicked.

"Well, um, you're so smart."' Meimi answered.

"My parents called me dumb and a submissive whore." Seira tells Meimi. _Okay, parents shouldn't call you that regardless and not even to a 5 year old! How did she hide her pain so well? I didn't even noticed that something was wrong!_ Meimi thought, sadly. _Well, I hope that she's not a Savage like I am._ Meimi thought.

"Well, Seira-chan, you are not dumb and you're not a whore. Why would they even call you that?" Meimi asked.

"Because I am a "cute little whore that's asking to be raped." Seira says, shocking Meimi. _God, her parents are Savages!_ Meimi thought.

"That's not true." Meimi tells Seira.

"Tou-san raped me two weeks ago and the that next morning, I went to the bathroom to throw up." Seira tells Meimi. _Oh my god, she's pregnant!_ Meimi thought.

"Have you gone to the doctor?" Meimi shook her head no. Meimi sighed,

"Okay, well, let's go in school and after school, I'll asked our Kaa-san to take you to the doctor." Meimi tells Seira. Seira giggled childishly.

During school, Daiki and Rina were asking Seira questions that she didn't want to answer. Sawatari was trying to ask Seira out, which frightens the girl and pisses Meimi off! "Doesn't he understand that she's been raped and abused?" Meimi hissed.

"Why are you so angry?" Rina asked. Daiki thought that she liked the boy.

"Do you like him?" Daiki accused Meimi. Meimi turned into a Savage and both Rina and Daiki gulped in fear.

"You're my boyfriend, Asuke Jr! Seira's my foster sister now! I have to protect her!" Meimi shouted. Rina walked back in fear. _God, Daiki, you're stupid. Now, let me go pry off Sawatari before Meimi goes fucking Savage on him!_ Rina thought. Rina walked towards Sawatari and Seira.

"Aw, come, Seira-chan, just one little kiss?" The taller boy asked. He bent down to kiss Seira and Seira whimpered in discomfort. She clearly didn't like him. Rina glared at the boy before she gently pulled Seira away from him. Sawatari glared at Rina.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded Rina. Rina smirked.

"Saving Seira from you." She answered. He glared at Rina before he looked at Seira and he smirked.

"This isn't over, Seira-chan. Bitch." He insulted Rina, but Rina didn't care.

"Are you okay?" Rina asked Seira after Sawatari left. Seira nodded her head.

"T-Thank you." Seira says, smiling a little bit. _Do not get a nosebleed. Too cute. Too cute! Damn it! Aw, she's so cute!_ Rina thought. Seira was hugging Meimi after Rina let her go to her sister. Meimi saw Rina gushing over Seira.

"She irresistible, isn't she?" Meimi asked. Rina agreed.

"Yeah, it's like there's that she needs to be protected aura around her." Rina tells Meimi. Meimi giggled.

"Well, that's because she _needs_ to be protected. Anyway, I want you and Daiki to arrest Seira's parents." Meimi tells Rina. Rina looked at Meimi in shocked.

"For what?" She questioned.

"Child abuse and child molestation." Meimi answered angrily. Rina gasped.

"Oh god, are you serious?" Rina looked like she wanted to throw up. "Be right back." Rina says, leaving the classroom to thrown up somewhere. When she came back, Meimi was looking at her with a serious face.

"Yes, I am serious." She answered.

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
